A fuel injection control device for an internal combustion engine comprising a common-rail for accumulating pressurized fuel to improve a restartability of an engine, is known. One instance of such a fuel injection control device for an internal combustion engine is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 10-89178. In the fuel injection control device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 10-89178, a restartability of an engine is improved without making the pressure within the common-rail fall during the engine stopping. In detail, in the fuel injection control device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 10-89178, the pressure within the common-rail is maintained at a predetermined pressure after the engine has stopped.
Thus, as mentioned above, in the fuel injection control device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 10-89178, for example, after the ignition switch has been turned off and the engine has stopped, the pressure within the common-rail is not reduced to zero and is maintained at a predetermined pressure. Accordingly, for example, if the fuel injection control device for an internal combustion engine fails, fuel in the common-rail can leak. Besides, for example, when the predetermined pressure is set relatively high, combustion noise can become large and an amount of emitted HC can become large during engine restarting and, thus, combustion can deteriorate.
In view of the above problems, an object of the present invention is to provide a fuel injection control device, for an internal combustion engine, which can make the pressure within the common-rail, when the engine stops, a proper value. In detail, it is to provide a fuel injection control device for an internal combustion engine, for example, which can prevent fuel leakage from the common-rail after the ignition switch has been turned off, and the engine has stopped, even if the fuel injection control device for an internal combustion engine fails. Besides, it is to provide a fuel injection control device for an internal combustion engine, which can suppress deterioration of combustion caused by a high pressure within the common-rail at the engine restarting.